Getting the Rainbooms Together
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure. Sun and her friends are starting a band, and will need to get ready for it. Along the way they'll discover the magic of friendship will always be with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Musical Announcement

It's been a few weeks since the Fall Formal, and everything is back to normal from all the crazy magic, and other problems. Sun and her friends are in the cafeteria having their lunch and talking about their everyday lives. They are glad that their lives and friendship are stronger than before, and it's thanks to Sun and their friend Twilight Sparkle. They do miss her every since she and Spike are gone, and the portal is closed, but glad to have Sun's journal to help stay in touch.

As they continue their conversation, Rainbow Dash asks, "So Sun, have you heard from Twilight?"

"She told me that things are going well, but she told me that being a new princess is not very easy for her," Sun answers.

"Sounds like being a princess can have some benefits and downfalls," Applejack replies.

"Yeah, but her friends are able to be there for her, and we'll be there in the book," Sun says as she puts her book in her backpack.

Just then Pinkie happily asks, "So, do you know what this special even the school is going to put together?"

"I don't think any of us know," Fluttershy answers.

"Yeah. One of the things they brought us is that this special event is supposed to help raise money for the school and after school activities," Sun explains.

Then Sun says, "I did also gave Principal Celestia and Luna one of the gems I have to help, but there's much I can do alone."

"That is why we have sales and events to help raise money," Applejack adds.

"I hope it's going to be awesome!" Rainbow says with excitement.

"If it's going to be a fashion show, I would sign up in an instant," Rarity says.

Applejack bluntly replies, "Uh Rarity, I don't think everyone is going to agree with the show. Besides, I'm hoping it will be a bake sale or something."

"We always do bake sales," Rot Firmly.

"And they always help raise money," Applejack remarks.

"Well, whatever the event is, I'm sure it will not only help raise money, but we'll get to have a wonderful time together," Sun says.

The girls agree with Sun's statement, and hope the upcoming event will be exciting and helpful.

Just then the speaker makes a noise and Principal Celestia's announces through it," Good afternoon students I'm sure that you are all wondering about the school's next event will be. Well, I'm happy to tell you that our school will be going it's first High School Musical Showcase!"

Hearing the announcement, everyone start to talk among themselves in excitement. A Musical Showcase sounds like an awesome way to have fun and help raise money.

The Principal Celestia announces through the speakers, "Anyone who wants to sign up to be in the show, show sign up, you can either do solo or perform as a group. I'm sure it will help our school raise money for our activities. We will also need help making signs and poster for the school. That is all and have a nice day!"

After the announcements has been made, the school bell ring. The students finished with their conversation and are gone off to class. Everyone including Sun and her friends are very excited about the music event that will be happening at their school.

After the school day is done, Sun and her friends are at Sugarcube Corner so they can talk about the showcase. They seem to be very excited about the idea, and Rainbow Dash has come up with a great idea.

Sun questionably says, "You're going to enter in the show case?"

"Yeah. All six of us being in the showcase together. I know we all are going to rock it!" Rainbow explains with excitement.

"That does sound exciting, but um, you know about my… stage fright," fluttershy nervously replies.

"I think it sounds delightful, and I can come up with fashion ideas for the band," Rarity adds with a smile.

Sun smiles and says, "I'm in. It sounds exciting."

"More like fun!" Pinkie cheers.

"I'm in too," Applejack agrees.

"Um, but, what are we going to call ourselves?" Fluttershy ask.

"I was think the name needs to be exciting, awesome, radical, something that will make them scream. I think we should be called… The Rainbooms!" Rainbow announces with a confident expression.

Sun smiles and says, "The Rainbooms, I like it."

"It does sounds nice," Fluttershy happily replies.

"I think it sounds devine," Rarity replies.

"Cool!" Pinkie replies with excitement.

"Sounds good to me," Applejack adds.

After they all agree, the girls are going to start their own band for the showcase. Of course, they know there are a lot of things they need to get and do so they can perform. They also need to sign up for it as well. They have some time for the showcase in a few weeks, so they need to put their heads together for their band to work. But as long as they work together as friends, they can do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rainbow Guitar

The next day, Rainbow Dash has invited the girls to come with her to the music story. She explains to them that she needs a new guitar for the band, but some of them are not sure why. As they walk into the story they can see Vinyl Scratch, one of their classmates in the store. They remember, she works here.

Then Rarity asks, "Rainbow Dash, I simply don't understand why you can't just play the guitar you have."

Rainbow Dash opens the guitar case to show them the guitar she originally has. The guitar is dirty and broken, some of the coloring is rubbing off, rusted, and one of the strings just broke.

Rarity gasps with a shock and calmly says,"Now I understand."

"It's old, and it's a wreck," Sun replies.

"That's why I need to get a new one," Rainbow Dash says.

Pinkie holds out a pink electric guitar and happily asks, "How about this one?!"

"No," Rainbow answers.

"Lookie here!" Pinkie says, holding a banjo.

"No," Rainbow answers.

"Super cool," Pinkie adds, holding a trumpet.

"No Pinkie," Rainbow answers while shaking her head.

"Well, what you're looking for?" Applejack asks.

"That's the problem. I need something that looks as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound," Rainbow Dash explains, as she looks around.

She gasps in amazement seeing something amazing. It's an electric guitar, red with lighting, yellow stars on it, and have two stems and two sets of guitar strings. It's not only big, but it's so awesome. Rainbow Dash has the I gotta have it look in her eyes.

As she grabs one side of the guitar, someone else grabs the other side. Rainbow looks to see that Trixie is holding the other one. Meaning that she wants it too. It' turns into a tug a war for the guitar.

Rainbow pulls to her and angrily says, "Hands off my guitar, Trixie!"

"I touched it first, Rainbow Dash!" Trixie firmly says pulling it to herself.

Sun get's between the feuding girls and calmly says, "Girls, I'm sure there is a better solution than fighting over it."

"Sounds to me like this is making for a nice, friendly competition," Applejack adds with a grin in her hace.

"Alright! Let's see who plays best?!" Rainbow says with pride.

"A shred off." Trixie says, narrowing her eyes.

"Shred on!" Rainbow says competitively, and narrowing her eyes.

With that, Pinkie gives Rainbow Dash a blue guitar and start to strum on it in a rock music tone. Trixie has a orange guitar and is strumming on it as well. The two are not about to give up, so they play the guitar even louder, and stronger. Trixie is playing the guitar louder than Rainbow Dash. Rainbow is about to be defeated, but she is not going to give up without a fight.

Just as she strum a few tones on the guitar. Rainbow eyes start to glow, and her guitar turns bright blue, with a red stem, and yellow lightning then starts to levitate in the air as she plays. Trixie and the girls become shocked to see Rainbow is floating in the air. As it more surprising, Rainbow grows pony ears, wings on her back, and an extended pony tail.

As Rainbow plays the final melody on the guitar, she slams into the ground and creates a sonic rainbow along with a strong boom. Trixie's has been blown away from the final play, literally. When Rainbow Dash finishes playing the music, Sun and the others cheer for her in amazement for her performance. Trixie pushes the drum out of the way to see the transformation, and gets up to clean herself.

"Check me out!" Rainbow says, astonished by the pony up, and wings.

Vinyl walks up to Rainbow Dash so she can claim her prize, but something stops her. She looks at the guitar she uses for the shred off and see how amazing it it. She realizes that she ended up making the guitar more awesome that the one she wants to win for. With that she make up her mind on what guitar she wants to buy.

"She can have it. Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me," Rainbow Dash says as she hugs her new awesome guitar.

Trixie grins after hearing that, and announces, "The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!"

After taking it from Vinyl, and raising it in the air, She laughs maniacally with pride. She really glad to have get the guitar.

However, Rainbow Dash and the girls walk past Trixie and are going to leave the store.

Rainbow Dash says as she walk by, "I doubt it."

Rainbow comes up to Vinyl who is now at the register, pays for the guitar, and leaves the store with her friends. Vinyl then turns to Trixie to see if she's ready to pay. Trixie's looks at the guitar and is glad she won, but decides to see the price. When she faces the guitar's back side, she can see the price tag reading, '12,000' on it.

"Twelve Thousand Dollars!" Trixie shockley exclaims.

She becomes furious and announces, "You'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!"

"No silly. If you want, you'll have to pay for it," Pinkie says by the door, and leaves with the others.

Trixie's doesn't seem to like it, and angrily shouts, "That is so not funny, Pinkie Pie!"

"It is to us," Rainbow says to the others with a smug on her face.

The girls start to laugh hearing the comment. Rainbow is glad that she has her new and yet, special guitar now. As they leave the store, Sun starts to wonder about the transformation Rainbow displayed. She is starting to think that, something inside of her caused her to changed as she plays music. Sun decides to wait until something else happens before she can send a message to Twilight and Princess Celestia with the journal. Until then. She needs to see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hamster Riot

Later that day, Fluttershy, Sun and, Rarity are at the animal shelter. Tree Hugger is out of town for a few days, so they'll be taking care of them while she's aways. Rarity volunteers to give them a hand with animal care. They arrive at the shelter and put their back packs on the desk.

"Thanks for coming Rarity. The Rescue Center needs all the help we can get," Fluttershy says she turns on the lights.

She, Sun, and Rarity walk in to see the small animals and help take care of them.

"Oh but of course darling, helping cute little puppies and kitties will never go out of style," Rarity says as she puts a little puppy and snuggle a small white kitten.

"Yeah. Since Tree Hugger is getting some food for the animals, that will leave the animal care to us," Sun adds to the conversation.

"So what is it we need to do?" Rarity asks.

Rarity walks over to the next room as she turns on the lights and explains, "Well once a year, a lucky volunteer gets to clean the hamster habitat."

The three girls look to see a dirty and messy hamer habitat with a lot of monsters inside. Rarity is starting to have an unconformable feeling about hamsters.

"Sun and I'd signed up for it months ago to be sure we get it," Fluttershy adds as she goes to one of the opening to the habitat.

Then Fluttershy calls out, "House cleaning!"

Hearing the call, all the hamsters are making their way to the bottom of the habitat so they can be let out. However Rarity is still looking a bit unsure about hamster sitting.

"Oh, um, Fluttershy, Sun, darlings, aren't hamsters, uh, rodents?" Rarity nervously asks.

Sun looks at Rarity and says, "They are? You're not afraid of rodents, are you?"

"Maybe a little, usually rodents are not the best sanitary animals," Rarity nervously replies.

"Don't worry, they're pretty harmless," Sun replies with a smile.

Then Fluttershy happily adds, "They sure are rodents, but they're cute and cuddly like bunnies."

"Okay ever hamster, follow Rarity into the next room. She'll take good care of you while Sun and I give your home a nice scrub," Fluttershy informs the hamster.

Then Fluttershy escort the hamster to the next room so Rarity can keep an eye on them. With that Sun and Fluttershy start to work on the hamster habitat while Rarity takes care of them. Seeing how cute and adorable they are, Rarity decides to give them a chance and try to have a good time with them.

Sometime later, Sun and Fluttershy has clean up the last part of the habitat. Once they see the habitat is nice and clean, they think it's time to let the hamster back in now.

Sun says as she put the cloth down, "That was easy."

"Yes. Now all the hamsters will be happy to see their home all cleaned up," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

However, before they can do anything else, they hear banging sounds coming from the window behind them. They turn to see Rarity banging on it and looking upset. They then see stuff are being thrown as Rarity takes steps back looking worried. With that. Sun and Fluttershy decide to see what is going on here. When they check on the hamster and Rarity, they are shocked to see what is going on.

"Rarity, what happened!" Fluttershy asks with a shock.

They find that the hamsters are going out of control. Making a mess, and bothering the other animals. They figure that the hamsters are hard for Rarity to handle on her one.

Rarity scaredly screams, "Oh! Aah!"

"Well, uh, Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized…" Rarity explains while picking up one of the male hamster.

She then picks up a female hamster wearing a skirt and a wig, and explains, "But Emilia Furhart refused to be left out… "

"And got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf…" Rarity adds while seeing the bulk like hamster wrapping a scarf on his neck scaring the others.

Then Rarity hardly adds, "And before I knew it, I had a habitat-wide feud on my hands!"

"Also I named them," Rarity adds in a nervous tone.

Sun questionably replies, "You really named all of them?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Rarity says.

They then start to see that the hamster problem is not going to stop unless they do something about it.

Fluttershy calls out, "Lady and gentle-hamsters, please!"

Hearing that catches the hamster attention, so Fluttershy call them.

"Now I know you're all upset, but why don't we head back to the habitat and talk it over," Fluttershy calmly explains with a smile on her face.

However Fluttershy's suggestion doesn't seem to work very well. They just gone back to fighting with each other and making a mess. The gasp as the problem is getting out of control

"I'm taking that as a no!" Sun exclaims.

With that, Rarity and Sun empty out their bags so they can catch all the hamsters and return them to the habitat. Rarity manages to catch one, but Sun is not very successful. When Fluttershy empties out her bag, she accidently drops her tambourine by mistake. When the tambourine hits the floor and makes the rattling noise, the hamster becomes drawn to it, like they're hypnotized by the music.

Fluttershy then uses her tambourine to get the hamster back to the habitat and it's working well. As Fluttershy plays the tambourine, she glows a light blue aura around her body. She then grows pony ears, wings, and an extended tail. As she finishes playing, Sun and Rarity make sure all the hamsters are back home. Once they're all back home, Fluttershy closes the door and she and the others are glad it's over.

"Huh! I never would have guessed hamsters could be so touchy about fashion," Rarity says looking a bit confused on the hamster behavior from earlier and holding her backpack.

Just then, Sun notices something or someone in Rarity's backpack. In fact, she sees the bulk like hamster from earlier in the back pack.

Sun crotches to where the hamster in the backpack is with a grin on her face and asks, "And what do you think you are doing?"

Rarity is shocked to see that she has forgotten about the hamster in her bag. Fluttershy simply giggles seeing the little guy wearing the scarf on his neck.

Sun grabs hold of the hamster and says, "Come on little guy, let's get you back with the others."

After Sun takes the hamster to the habitat and closes the door behind her, Sun and the others leave the shelter and go home for the day. Sun is still a bit confused about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash using transforming the way they do. They only seen the wings once since the Fall Formal, and now two of her friend show magic within them. Sun brings up an important question in her mind, can there still be magic around since the Fall Formal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fun Drumming

A few days later on a monday, Pinkie and Sun are helping Granny Smith making some delicious cookies for the school lunch. Of course after they are done, they need to help out with the decorating for the showcase, and to help Rainbow Dash. The two are in the cafeteria kitchen with Granny Smith listening for her direction.

"Just remember, the most important thing about sugar butter cocoa cookies is to fold your batter. Too much arm turnin'll make your cookies tougher than a lump of coal," Granny explains while demonstrating it with a bowl of cookie batter.

Pinkie and Sun grab their own bowl of cookie dough and start to mix them. They know that they have a lot of cooking mixing to do, so they need to do it without any delay.

Rainbow comes over and says, "Come on, Pinkie, Sun. You two are s'posed to help me find a drummer for my band."

Pinkie thinks about it and says, "I guess I could fold a little faster."

Pinkie grabs two bowls and puts them on the table. She then grabs two wooden spoon and start to mix them very fast. Sun is not very sure about the idea. In fact, she's worried about doing it fast as well.

Sun asks in concern, "Uh, Pinkie, are you sure that's a good idea!"

"Don't worry, I've done this before," Pinkie says with glee.

"Yeah," Rainbow says while rolling her eyes.

Then Rainbow Dash says,"Well, most people don't know how hard it is to find someone who could use both hands the way a drummer does."

"I'll bet!" Pinkie says as she mix the dough and the bowls.

As Pinkie mixes the bowl full of dough. She then throws them both in the air. However, their landing is kind of messy. Sun and Granny looks a bit stun to see what the dough bowls land on. It lands on Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's had. Rainbow grumbles in anger for Pinkie's idea of dough mixing.

Later in the morning, after helping Granny Smith with the cookies and the mess, Sun, Pinkie, and Rainbow are outside at the soccer field to make the banner for the showcase.

Rainbow Dash says, "Now, it's important that our banner look awesome! So feel free to use as much glitter as you want."

Pinkie smiles and grab a big container full of glitter. She is ready to use glitter for the banner to make it all sparkly.

"A drummer can't just be anybody," Rainbow Dash says.

"Oh, of course not," Pinkie answers with a smile.

She then starts to beat on the glitter. As she does it, glitter starts to come out in a lot of amounts. Sun continues to paint the banner with Rainbow Dash, and with musical notes and instruments on it.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "They need to have the right instincts, you know?"

"Totally!" Pinkie answers loudly.

Then Pinkie puts the container between her legs and continues to beat at the bottom, making more glitter coming out. Rainbow is distracted, but Sun is starting to notice a lot of glitter is surrounding the banner.

"Pinkie, I think that's too much…" But before Sun can continue Pinkie makes a last strong beat at the container.

The last bang cause a lot of glitter to come out. There are so much glitter that Sun and Rainbow Dash are now covered in it. They both coughed out some of the glitter. They both look to see Pinkie has her head on the top of the glitter bottle. Rainbow makes an angry face at Pinkie.

But Sun quietly says, "Glitter."

At lunchtime, Sun, Rainbow, and Pinkie are with the others. Rainbow is still feeling a bit stump about having a drummer for the band. Pinkie however, is busy being her fun self. She is busy playing with a spoon, and has an idea what to do with it.

"It's gotta be someone with a lot of...energy," Rainbow says sounding stress.

Pinkie cheerfully answers, "Absolutely!"

She then starts to use her spoon and fork to play on the table her cup, and everything else of the table.

Rainbow Dash is feeling distracted and says as she thinks, "I mean, a lot! Energy, enthusiasm…"

Pinkie banging and playing around is being noticed by everyone else. She almost causes the plates and cups to fall of Sun and the others don't catch them. Lucky for them, they are able to do so.

Applejack grabs the fork and spoon and she angrily says, "Pinkie!"

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Pinkie asks loudly.

But that doesn't stop her. She continues to play on everything and everyone on the table.

"They have to be able to carry the whole band on their shoulders!" Rainbow adds still thinking of idea for a drummer.

She then notices that Pinkie is banging the fork and spoon on her. She then finally has the last straw, and is getting very annoyed by it.

"Ugh! Pinkie!" Rainbow shouts with annoyance.

She look to see Pinkie is still banging on Applejack, Rarity, and their plates and cups, along with the table.

"We've got to find an outlet for all that energy!" Rainbow whines.

"I know. She's been banging, tapping, beating, and drumming like all day," Sun adds with a sigh.

Hearing Sun mentions drumming makes Rainbow Dash hit an idea or drum up an idea to put it. With that, Rainbow explains to them about their idea, and they all agree with it, especially Pinkie Pie.

In the music room, Pinkie plays the drum. She beats, drum, and tap on the drums, and cymbals. Sun and the others are amazed to see that Pinkie has everything Rainbow can ask for in a drummer. As Pinkie continues to play, she floats in the air as she glows pink and grows pony ears and long tail. The others become astonished by the event. Pinkie spins around as she plays the drums hard and loud. Then ends it with a band. After playing the drums, Pinkie breath as her tongue is out.

"Whatever made you think of Pinkie for the drums?" Rarity asks.

"I dunno. Guess I just have a sense for these things," Rainbow Dash answers with glee.

Pinkie plays the drum and hits the cymbals. The girls start to laugh after hearing the drum roll. They sure have a fun show that Pinkie does, but Sun is starting to think of something. This is the third one that she sees what her friends do with magic. She is starting to think that the magic within might might still be around. She thinks it will be a good idea to message Twilight after school today.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magic Leads to Questions

Sometime later, Sun and the girls are at Applejack backyard. Where an orchard of apples grow, animal houses are, and an arena for practice. Applejack is busy feeding her animals while Sun is having a wonderful with Timer the horse. After feeding the animals, She and the others can see Sun riding on Timer and are having a wonderful time together.

Applejack says, "Okay Sun, looks like you're getting the hang of this."

"Yeah. At first, I though riding a horse is not going to be easy, but I'm starting to get the hang of it," Sun says with a smile on her face.

Then Sun asks, "What do you think Timber?"

Timer niehs in reply. From the sound of it, he seems pretty happy.

Sun can understand him, and says, "He says he's having a good time. And he wants to keep going."

"Alright, but remember he needs to have his dinner soon," Applejack replies.

"Okay," Sun says with glee

She holds on to Timber's mane and says, "Let's go boy."

With that, Timer starts to run with Sun on his back. Applejack and the others can see those two are having a lot of fun together. They do have some question about it, even though they know the answer.

"Sun and Timer are getting along so well," Fluttershy say with a smile.

"Y'all right. I still can't get over the fact Sun can understand horses," Applejack replies.

"Well, when Twilight explained to us about Sun being a pony from Equestria before living here, you have to admit, it does explain a lot of thing," Rarity clarifies.

"Like how Sun is able to communicate with horses," Pinkie remarks with a smile.

Rainbow Dash says, "Yeah."

Just as they finished with their conversation, sun comes back riding on timer. She seems happy to be with Timer and vise versa. Sun gets off of him, and they both walk to Applejack and the others

"How was the ride?" Applejack asks.

"It was fun, but Timber says he's hungry right now," Sun answered happily.

"That's about does it. Come on boy, let's get you some nice hay and apples," Applejack says taking Timber back to his stable.

After taking Timer back to the stable and getting him something to eat. She and the others are inside and are going to have a very important talk. They remember that Sun really needs to talk to them about something urgent.

"So Sun what is it we need to talk about?" Applejack asks.

"It's about… the transformation that Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie experienced," Sun starts to explain.

"What about it?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Sun thinks about the situation and sys, "Well, I'm starting to think that the magic that we used with Twilight and the Fall Formal is within us."

The girls are shocked by Sun's accusation. Then Again after everything they've been through, there is a possibility. They also see three of them transformed with pony ears, wings, and long tail.

"Really, are you sure?" Fluttershy asks looking surprised.

"Well, that does seem to be a logical reason," Sun replies.

"But why does it happen? Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria, shouldn't that mean it took all the magic with her?" Applejack asks.

"I written to Twilight earlier during lunch after Pinkie's transformation. I just received it after school and she said that she's a bit confused about it herself. She also explained that even though her crown was returned to Equestria, so of it's magic must have remained here after the incident with Falling Star," Sun explains.

"That does explain a lot," Rarity replies.

"So does that mean we're all going to have them too?" Pinkie asks.

Sun nods her head and answer, "Possibly."

As Sun is still thinking about the magic that's been happening, she also stop to think about something else. Something has also been on her mind for quite sometime now, but she's starts to grow worried of it. The girls are also noticing it too.

Fluttershy asks, "Is there something else going on in your mind?"

"To be honest, I've been getting a nervous and yet disturbing feeling that… someone's following me or watching me from a distance," Sun answers sounding a bit unsure, and concern.

The girls are shocked to hear what Sun is telling them. In fact, they are starting to notice that Sun has been looking a bit worried about something, even though she is with them.

"Someone tailing you?" Rarity questionably replies.

"I think so. It's been happening for weeks now. When I go to the store, to school or anywhere that involves leaving my house. But everytime, I turn around no one was there, just people walking by or an empty sidewalk," Sun explains.

The girls are not sure what to make of it. They can see that Sun sounds unsure about the situation. She doesn't have a clue who has been following her.

Rarity says, "Sounds to me like you have a stalker in your mist."

"I think so. It's been like this since Fall Formal," Sun replies.

"That's kind of a long time," Pinkie says.

"Does your dad or sister know about this?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Sun nods her head and answers, "Yeah. I told them, and he wants me to keep a close eye on anyone suspicious. It just makes me worried about something might happen."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure whoever is stalking you will leave you alone," Rainbow Dash says.

But Rarity says, "Now Rainbow Dash, what you're saying is not very reassuring. It also won't help us figure out who been following her."

Rainbow thinks about it and suggests, "Maybe we should sigh Sun up for some karate lessons."

"Karate lessons?" Sun questionably replies.

"Yeah. It's a good way to defend yourself if those weirdos try to mess with you," Rainbow Dash sats with pride.

Fluttershy quietly says, "Um, maybe, but I don't think violence is the right answer to the situation."

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Rainbow replies.

Sun sighs a bit and says, "That does sound interesting, but I'm not much of the fighting type. Doing sports for interesting and exercise yes, but using them to fight, not so much."

"Okay, we'll skip the karate lesson, but we'll find another way to get these stalkers to quit it," Rainbow says with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry Rainbow, we'll find another way to get these stalkers to stop, and not with physical violence," Rarity replies.

"Right," Applejack replies.

After finishing with their conversation, and are still unsure about the magic, they all have gone for the day. Sun is still feeling deep in thought about the transformation her friends have, and her mysterious stalkers from the far. Even though does remember that she uses magic herself in Equestria, she can tell that the magic her friends has might be different that Equestrian magic. She just has to continue to wait until more magical transformation can happen, and she will make sure to write to Twilight about it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Get Back the Bass

A few days later, on a saturday afternoon, the girls are working on getting the band together for the showcase. It's also the day that Applejack's family is having a yard sale. Sun and the others are in front of Applejack house and with her, and are with her grandmother. Things for the band is going pretty well, however… there is one little problem.

"So, Granny Smith accidentally sold your bass in the yard sale?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yeah. But she didn't mean it. Right now, I'm trying to get her to remember who she sell it too." Applejack answers.

Then Sun says, "That might not be easy cause a lot of people came to the sale today, so it's going to be hard for her to remember who bought what."

"You can say that again," Applejack remarks.

After some time with Granny Smith and multiple times of asking her, Granny Smith does remember, but ends up with a bit of memory lost for the past few minutes. Applejack knows she is going to have to be more specific with her grandmother about the base.

"Okay, Granny, one more time. When ya accidentally sold my bass at the garage sale, who did ya sell it to?" Applejack asks.

Granny Smith remembers and answers, "I sold it to the owners of that new pawn shop. Uh, Flibbity Flabbity, somethin' like that."

Sometime later, Sun and her friends are at the new pawn shop that is in the middle of the city. When they are inside, they can see there are a lot of things inside. From the looks, the store seems to have any kind of used stuff in it.

Just then, two men appear in front of the girls. They're both twins, who has light yellow skin, green eyes, and red and white striped hair. They are both wearing the same shirt, blue and white striped vest, white pants, black ties, and straw hats with a blue strap tied around it. One of the brothers has a blue white shoes, red belt with a gold buckle, and a pin with an apple slice. The other one has a red mustache, red white shoes, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a pin of an apple missing a slice.

One of the brothers happily says, "Welcome to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium!"

"If you want it…" The other one replies.

"...we've got it!" The brothers announces at the same time.

"Need a pogo stick?" Flim says bouncing on pogo stick.

"A bowling ball?" Flam says holding the bowling ball.

Flim holds a toy clown and adds, "A stuffed clown?"

"Whatever this is?" Flam adds holding this strange helmet with wires on it.

However, the girls are not very interested in getting some stuff from here. They come here for one thing, and one thing only. Applejack's base.

"I'd like that bass," Applejack says.

The girls, as well as the shop owners are looking at the bass at the window display. They base is also with a drum set, disco ball, a speaker, and other instrument.

Flim grabs the bass from the window display as he says, "I can give you this bass for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars."

The girls eyes widen and are shocked to hear the cost of the bass. In fact, Applejack is even more shocked than the rest.

But Rarity firmly says, "Why, you only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it!"

"Yes, well, we have to cover our overhead and transportation costs," Flim says, as he passes the base to his brother.

But Applejack says while holding the two dollars, "Listen, Granny never should've sold my bass. I'll give ya the two dollars back and we'll call it even."

The girls agree with Applejack about the bass being hers, but Flim and Flam are looking unsure about it.

But the brothers firmly says, "Likely story!"

Applejack exclaims, "It is. That's my bass."

As Sun and the others are not very pleased with the Flim Flam Brothers, not at all.

"And can you prove that this is, in fact, your bass?" Flim asks.

Rarity firmly answers, "Her initials are monogrammed right on the strap."

The two brothers look on the strap to see the initials A.J on the strap.

However, Flam says, That could mean anything. It could stand for…

"Aardvark Junior"... Flim adds.

Then Flam says, "Anvil Jokers"...

"Or "Animal Jane" Flim adds.

"Why, I'll bet you don't even play the bass, Applejack - if that is your real name," Flam adds staring at Applejack in the face.

Rainbow Dash gets into Flam face, as she angrily says, "Of course that's her real name!

"And she does play the bass!" Pinkie happily shouts, rocking in the rocking horse.

Sun takes the guitar from the brothers and says, "And Applejack is going to prove it."

"Thank you," Applejack says, as she takes the base from Sun.

After getting the base, Applejack started to play it, and she is amazing on it. As she plays Sun and the other are excited to hear her play, while the Flim Flam Brothers are surprised. At the last strum of the bass, Applejack gain pony ears and her hair extened into a braid. The sound of the bass sends a loud and strong wave across the store. It end up making the two brothers shock and their hairs get messed up. When she finish playing, Sun and the others cheer from Applejack bass play. The two brothers are still stunned to see this.

"Perhaps this is her bass," Flim says looking stunned at the transformation.

Applejack holds out the two dollars with a smug on her face, knowing she proves that the bass belongs to her. However, the two brothers show smiles on their faces as they fix their hair, but Flam also fix his mustache too.

Then Flim says, "But there are still the transportation costs and overhead."

"Don't forget the stocking fees," Flam adds.

Wouldn't dream of it, brother!" Flim adds with a smile.

After hearing these statements, Applejack sighs looking very glum. She thinks she'll never get her bass back, especially with these two. However, Sun and the others are not going to stand for it. Pinkie shows her fist punching her other hand while the others have their arms crossed with serious looks. Seeing the angry looks, the brothers know that the girls are not going to let this go.

Then again, I suppose we could make some sort of trade? Flim suggests.

Applejack smiles hearing one of the brother's statement. She is positive that whatever the trade is she is going to get her bass back from the Flim Flam brothers. However, this kind of trade is not only unexpected, but not very pleasing either.

Applejack finds herself outside of the store wearing a banana suit playing her bass. Her trade is to help promote their store while wearing the costume and playing the bass. Mostly to draw customers to the store.

With a sigh, Applejack says sounding like sarcasm, "Come on down to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium."

Just then Granny Smith comes along and she is simply walking around. She then notice Applejack wearing the suit and playing the bass in front store.

Granny surprisingly asks, "Since when do you play the bass?"

Playing her bass, Applejack face palm her hand on to her face. She is simply not having a good day. She is hoping that after this weekend is over, she is never going to the store or near those two brothers again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seeing Twilight Twice

On a nice sunday afternoon, Sun is out doing some shopping while her dad is doing some agenda for the school week. She is also accompanied by her iriomote cat, Nina who is inside her bag. Nina maybe wild, but she lives to take a cat nap in somewhere warm and comfy, and Sun's bags fit the bill. Sun looks around to find some items she needs for dinner and other needs.

Sun looks at her bag and says in her thoughts, "That Nina, always sleeping in my bags. It's no wonder I ended up taking her everywhere I go."

During the time, Sun is able to find the stuff she needs for dinner tonight. Sun loves to go out around town with her cat, and to help her father around. She also promise her sister to get a few things for her for snack, and some stuff for her pranks. She may have some skeptics for her sister's prank, but can see that these are at the pranks that everyone can enjoy.

As Sun is walking on the sidewalk in the city, she starts to hear a small yet familiar barking noise. From the looks of it, it sounds like a small dog. Her question is answer, when she turns to see a small purple dog running towards her. Then the little pooch jumps at her

"Woah!" Sun reacts as the dog jumps at her.

Sun falls to the ground dropping both of her bags with her cat and belonging, along with the groceries. The next thing Sun knows, the little dog is licking her face, which is tickling her.

Sun laughs as she says, "Hey... stop... quit it…"

Sun tries to get the little dog off of her, but the poock doesn't want to leave. It seems that the little guy wants to be with Sun for some reason or another, and start to wonder where his owner is.

Her question is answer when she hears a girl's voice calls out, "Spike!"

The little dog calls Spike barks happily and runs to her owner. Sun sits up to see the little dog's owner. To her surprise, she can see… Twilight Sparkle. She is wearing a purple short sleeved button up short, with a dark purple vest, and a matching purple skirt with a mangent six pointed star with five white six pointed stars. At first, she thinks that the Twilight she has met at the Fall Formal change her outfit, but seeing the large glasses and her hair in a bun, she can tell this is the same Twilight she has met back at Crystal Prep, during competition events.

Twilight comes up to hr while holding her dog and says, "Sorry about that. Spike can be so active sometimes,"

"Twilight," Sun quietly replies.

Twilight turns her head towards Sun with a confused look, and says, "Yes, but how do you know my name."

Just then Twilight recognize Sun and questionably asks, "Have I seen you before."

Sun nods her head with a smile and says, "You might not remember me, but I've met you at Crystal Prep at a few event at your school. When I first met you, I accidently bumped into you and I helped you carry some stuff to your science class."

"That's right. You're Sun, right, I haven't seen you since the Math-a-thon!" Twilight replies with glee.

"Yeah. You sure handle that problem better than I could," Sun remarks.

Twilight giggles and says, "I know. That was one of the hardest problems we ever did. I'm amazed that you were able to make it in the finals. Not many CHS Student could accomplish that."

"I know," Sun replies.

Then Sun asks, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm taking my dog Spike on a walk, but as you can see, he manage to get away from me," Twilight answers with a little laugh.

"Yeah. I was doing some grocery shopping, and my little cat Nina is sleeping in my bag," Sun answers.

Sun realizes this and get down on the ground, "And I completely forgot my groceries and my bags were on the ground."

Twilight gets down on the ground too and says, "Here let me help you. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"Yes. After all it was my dog that made you knock over your groceries, but I'm sure he's just excited to see you again," Twilight says as she help Sun pick up her groceries.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks."

After picking up the groceries, and a little walking in the area, Twilight and Sun are talking to each other in a cafe. They been talking for sometime now, and it's almost like they've been friends for a very long time. As they talk, they talk about their time and what they like to do.

Sun asks, "So Twilight, what do you do for your spare time?"

"I usually read books, especially Daring Do books. I make some devices, and other kinds of technology," Twilight answers.

Sun smiles and says, "I love reading Daring Do books too. I also like reading other books too. My friends and I are starting to form a band."

"Sounds interesting, wish I have some like you to talk at while I'm at school," Twilight answers with a sad like smile.

Sun notices the sad look Twilight is making and asks, "What do you mean? Don't you have any friends at your school."

"To be honest, not many of the students like me," Twilight answers with a sad expression.

"How come?" Sun asks.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "It's because I'm the smartest student at school, all of the teachers seems to like me, but the students doesn't seem to like it. Plus I'm not like the students who always dream of winning or being the best. I care about doing the work and having fun with reading science, and other education activities. I don't have any friends at all, except for my brother, sister-in-law, and my dog Spike."

After hearing Twilight's story, she feels sorry for her. She knows the feeling of not knowing about making friends at first. However, in Twilight's case, she doesn't have any friend at her school, except her for her family members and her dog.

Sun simply smiles and says, "Well, looks like you have one more to add to your friends list.

Twilight looks at Sun with a questionable look on her face, and confused of what Sun is saying.

"Because for now on, I'll be your friend too. We can exchange phone numbers and emails addresses, and we can walk around the neighborhood with our pets Even though we go to different schools I would like to be in touch, sounds good," Sun explains with a smile.

Twilight shows a surprising smile on her face and says, "I… I would love thank. Thank you Sun."

"No problem," Sun replies.

Fro the rst of the afternoon, Sun and Twilight exchange their numbers and email addresses, and have talk to each other more about their everyday lives. Of course, Sun doesn't think this Twilight is ready to learn about her original origins yet, but maybe someday. Later in the evening, Sun is back home, sitting on the bed with her iriomote cat on her lap, as she is reading her book. She is glad to officially friends with the Twilight Sparkle from this world, even though she goes to different schools. She hopes she will be able to see her very soon, and possibly at CHS sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Instrument of Elegance

On a school day, Rarity is trying to push a large, black, grand piano to school. She's trying to get it to the music room where her friends are. She's having a very hard time moving it, and the hard work is making her hair messy.

Rarity stops pushing the piano and says, "Come on, Rarity! You simply must get this piano to band practice!"

As she pushes the piano, she complains, "What kind of person doesn't put a piano on wheels?"

She tries her best to push the piano to the school, but it's no use. The piano is just too heavy to move to the music room on her own. It's making her even more tired from every push.

"Just look at me. I'm a mess." Rarity says as she dust herself.

Rarity knows she is unable to get the piano to the school on her own, so she thinks it will be a good idea to get some help. She looks around to see if there anyone who can help her with this troubling task.

"What I need is a bit more muscle." Rarity says as she look around and finds the perfect ones to help.

There are three boys digging up rocks on the school yard. They are knows as the Diamond boys, Rover, Fido, and Spot. Since they are strong, they are the perfect people for Rarity to asks.

Rarity calls out, "Oh, boys!"

The boys hear Rarity calling her, and look to see her. Rarity adjust her hair and her clothes so she will look amazing. Seeing her sparkling face, the boys can not resist her. In other words, they are swift away by Rarity's beauty and charm. Later on, The boys are carrying the piano to the room, with Rarity sitting on top of it.

"I simply cannot thank you enough. And while I am a bit repulsed by your musky smell, I can appreciate that you're all diamonds in the rough," Rarity says feeling relief of getting the help she needs.

Just then the boys stop to see the hallway is being blocked by a large group of students. They simply start pushing the grand piano through the crowd, but pushing everyone out of the way.

As they do that, Rarity politely says, "Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me! Thank you!"

In the music room, Sun and the rest of her friends are waiting for Rarity to show up. Sun and Fluttershy are busy playing with Nina the wild cat and Angel Bunny, while everyone else is adjusting their instruments, and Pinkie is banging on the drums.

Rainbow says in frustration, "Ugh! Where is Rarity?!"

"Yeah. It's not like her to be late," Sun replies.

"Where can she be?" Fluttershy asks.

"That gal probably just wants to make some sort of grand entrance," Applejack bluntly answers.

Sun rolls her eyes and says, "I doubt Rarity will be able to pull something like that off."

Just then the doors slam opens with Rarity on top the piano with the boys pushing it, and announces with glee, "Tada!"

"Told ya," Applejack bluntly says.

Sun facepalm her head and says, "I'm not even going to ask."

Rainbow comes over to Rarity as she is getting of the piano, "Rarity, couldn't you have chosen a more portable instrument?"

"Heavens, no! The grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments. With it, I will be able to express my full musicality." Rarity protests as she walks to her instrument of choice.

Before Rarity can play the piano, she is interrupted by a loud ringing noise. They all turn to see Pinkie holding a timer on her hand. They know what this means.

"Well, our time's up. I guess we'll have to move our practice to the gym." Rainbow says as she packs her guitar.

"Guess you're gonna express your "full musicality" clear across campus." Applejack remarks with a smug look at Rarity.

"Huh? Awww…" Rarity replies with a shock and feeling upset at this point.

Pinkie sits on the piano as she present a special instrument, "Or you could play this!"

"It's part guitar, part keyboard! It's a guitarkey!" Pinkie adds with a smile holding the keytar.

"You mean a keytar," Rainbow corrects the statement.

"Po-tay-to, to-mah-to," Pinkie remarks while shrugging her shoulders.

"Where did you get…" Sun says but stop in the middle of her sentence, remembering this is Pinkie Pie she is about to ask.

Then she narrows her eyes and says, "On second thought, I don't think I want to know."

Pinkie passes the keytar to Rarity, and Rarity starts to play. As she presses the key she is feeling astonished by the playing. She then starts to play it even more. Then she continues to play the key on the keytar, Rarity starts to glow, and then she grows white pony ears, and her hair gains a curly extended tail tied with a white headband with blue diamonds on it. The girls and the boys are amazed to see her play like that. Finishing the final verse she slides to her knees on the grand guitar. After she is done, everyone cheer and complements Rarity on her playing.

Then Applejack says, "Well, then, how about ya take that keytar and move your tail to our next rehearsal space?"

"Yeah. We better get going," Sun adds.

"Fine, fine." Rarity says with a smile and rolling her eyes.

She then turns to the Diamond boys and asks, "I don't suppose…"

With that, the boys are right on it. They start to carry the grand piano with Rarity in her pony form, and her new keytar. The girls have no clue on why she still want to have something like that for a grand entrance. As they leave, Rarity plays the keys on her keytar with a smile on her face happy to get an instrument that is elegant, but also portable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: How Far She Wants to Know

A week later on a saturday afternoon, Sun is in her room, simply lying down on her bed with her iriomote cat, Nina by her side. As she is on the bed, Sun look to see her journal, the same one she writes to Princess Twilight from time to time. She then thinks it will be a good idea to send a message and see what she is doing. She grabs the book and pen, sits down on her bed, turns the book to empty page, and begins to write down her message.

As she writes, Sun says in her thoughts, "Dear Princess Twilight, how are things back in Equestria, and how are your friends and the princesses doing? Things have been going pretty well since Fall Formal, and very excited about the Musical Showcase. But there seems to be more magical transformation, and after some time we decided to call this pony up. I know it sounds strange but Pinkie came up with the name, and it seems very accurate. Either way all of my friends and I are doing fine here. But I still wonder what is the magic still remain here and not return to Equestria. I hope to hear from you soon, and have a good time like we are.

Your friend,

Sun"

After she finishes writing, Sun puts the book and pen back on the desk, and relax on the bed. Nina walks next to her and meows for attention. Sun simply picks up Nina, and head down stairs to see her sister and her friends, The Crusaders, and see how they are doing. While Sun and her friends are in a band together. Screwball along with her crusader friends are also in a band together. When she walks outside, she can see her friends just finish with their song, and are going to take a break.

Sun says, "Hi girls."

"Hey sis," Screwball says.

"Hi Sun," Apple Bloom and the others say.

Sun giggles and asks, "So how are The Crusaders doing?"

"We're doing great, and we are going to rock at the showcase," Scootaloo says with pride.

But Apple Bloom says, "But we still need to practice for the showcase, it's going to be next saturday afternoon."

"Don't forget the bake sale that is going to take place there," Sweetie Belle says with a smile.

"Yeah. But Apple Bloom and Applejack are not going to do it this time. Some of the students from the cooking club are going to be in charge of it," Sun clarifies.

"Yeah. But they're going to be selling some of Granny Smith desserts," Apple Bloom adds.

"I know. I love your granny's apple fritters and apple pies," Sweetie Belle says with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile in her face.

Screwball snickers and says, "Especially Soarin."

Hearing that statement, everyone else start laughing. After having a good laugh, Sun, her sister and the other Crusaders are having a bit of a lunch break. As the girls are eating, Sun is os starting to feel a bit distracted. In fact, Sun is feeling a bit sad about something, something that's been bugging her for some time.

Screwball notice her sister's expression and asks, "Sis, is there something wrong?"

"Well, I guess I do wonder about something," sun answers looking distracted.

"Like what? Screwball asks.

Sun sighs and says, "I… I sometimes feel sad… about the life, the family, and the home I left behind. Ever since I remember everything ,I sometimes feel out of place, especially since I was adopted. I sometimes miss my family, Princess Celestia, and my home in Equestria… and… and I can't help it?"

Hearing this, Screwball can understand why Sun is feeling, she's feeling a bit out of place. Even though she have great friends, a loving family, and a great place to live, this isn't the home she is born in. Sun just feeling a bit homesick.

Screwball hugs Sun and says, "I understand what you mean. But we all still love you, and we manage to work things out. I also guess it's hard for you to know that practically everypony in that world though you were gone, but Twilight her friends and the princesses know the truth, and I'm sure that someday, you'll be ready to go back to Equestria to see your family again.

Sun smiles and says, "Maybe someday I will remember what's it like to live there, and see my family. But I'm really happy being with you, dad, and all of my friends."

Sun gets up and says, "I think I'm going out for a while."

"Okay, but remember to be back home for dinner," Screwball replies with a smile.

Okay," Sun says.

After getting her backpack with her things and letting Screwball to watch Nina for a while, Sun leaves the house to go take a long walk. Later in the walk, Sun finds herself at Canterlot High School. Since it's a saturday the school is closed and no one is around the area. Sun then walk towards the Wondercolt Statue where the portal is. She knows the portal is closed, but really miss living there since she remember is. She wonder what will happen if she comes back, or how far will her life take her living here and coming back to Equestria.

 **Sun:**

 _I've been standing at the edge of this mirror_

 _Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

 _But I come back to the mirror, no matter how hard I try_

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the place I know, where I want to go_

 _Though I want to see_

 _See the line where my mind meets my heart it calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my hair and my friends stay behind me_

 _One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

 _Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

Sun walks away from the stature and is going to walk around the city. During her walk, she can see people working at stores, walking around the sidewalk, driving their cars, and doing their everyday lives.

 **Sun:**

 _I know, everybody in this city seems so happy in this city_

 _Everything is by design_

 _I know, everybody in this city has a role in this city_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine_

 _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied if I play along_

 _But my heart inside sings a different song_

 _What is wrong with me?_

She then sees Lapis old mansion, and decides to head inside the house to Lapis' old room, where they first meet each other.

 **Sun**

 _See the light as it shines in my heart it's blinding_

 _But no one knows, how deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me_

 _And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

When Sun reaches the balcony of the old mansion, she starts to glow a bright gold color. She then grows pony hair, an extended ponytail tied with a black hair band with magenta rhinestones on it, and wings on her back.

 **Sun:**

 _See the line where my mind meets my heart it calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my hair and my friends stay behind me_

 _One day I'll know, how far I'll go_

Sun has never feel this happy with show off this kind of magic. She knows that someday she will return to Equestria, and see all the ponies she used to know. Until then she is going to continue living at Canterlot High, and do what her life and heart will take her.

 **How Far I'll Go by Alessia Cara: Moana with a few alterations.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friendship Harmony

The weekend has gone and by, and it's a school day on a monday afternoon. Sun and her friends have explain to each other about the last addition to the music and songs they are coming up with to play, mostly Rainbow Dash. All six of them are very excited that the showcase are coming up at the end of the week, and they want to get some more practice before the showcase this weekend.

Pinkie jumps around the room like a rabbit as she happily screams, "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh boy! I'm so excited, I can't believe the Musical Showcase will be coming this saturday!"

"I know. We're totally going to rock it," Rainbow replies with a laugh.

Then Sun says, "I know that, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Rainbow asks.

"Well, I know that we need to play good for the showcase, but I think it will be best not to play so good that the magic within us come popping out. It could get crazy if we did," Sun suggests.

Rarity think about this and says, "You do have a point Sun. After all, we're still trying to figure this whole magic stuff out ourselves, and with each other."

"Yeah. It's probably best to try and keep the magic transformation to a minimum. The last thing we need is to attract too many attention," Applejack adds.

"Aw come on, gaining those wigs are awesome, why would you want us to not use them," Rainbow whines and complains.

Fluttershy shyly says, "Um maybe the reason why it's so important to keep the magic thing a secret is so that the magic won't cause any trouble if we can't control it."

"That's kind of what I was thinking, but it's also a good idea to not let this whole magic thing go to our heads. However, since we're all of alone in the music room, I think it will work out just fine," Sun replies.

Rainbow sighs with annoyance and says, "Fine, so let's get to practicing."

Sun rolls her eyes with a smile and says, "Okay, so let's get practicing before our time is up again."

Agreeing to the idea, the girls grab their instruments, and are getting in their position. Pinkie is sitting behind the rest of the group on her drums. Sun is in the middle between Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Then Rainbow Dash suggests,"So let's say we do 'Perfect Day for Fun.'"

Fluttershy smiles and says, "I like that song."

"Yeah. It's the best way to have some fun while we play," Pinkie says with a smile.

Then Pinkie taps on her drum sticks as she screams, "One, two, three, four!"

With that the girls start to play their music. Just then, each other the girls start to glow their special colors and pony up with their own transformation. They feel the music and the magic flowing through them as they play.

The Rainbooms:

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Looking forward to some fun

Knowing all our friends will come

'Cause we're here to spend the day

Everybody come and play

Let's all pick a meeting place

And we're gonna have to race

Everybody follow me

This is where we're gonna be!

With my best friends, though we're different

We feel like we still belong

And every day it makes our friendship strong

Let's go find some games to win

Everybody's joining in

'Cause we're having such a blast

Applejack:

Hey, did I just come in last?

The Rainbooms:

Doesn't matter win or lose

When we always are amused

My friends stand out in a crowd

Having fun and laughing loud!

With my best friends, we can depend

They will always follow through

It's a perfect day for fun when I spend it with you

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Taking photos with my friends

Never want this day to end

But the time is going fast

So come on and make it last

Get the band up on the stage

Doesn't matter what your age

Hear the music, now's your chance

Everybody start to dance!

With my best friends, though we're different

We feel like we still belong

And every day it makes our friendship strong

With my best friends, we can depend

They will always follow through

There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you

After they finish playing, the ears, tails and wings disappear. They are glad to have the magic because it represent their friendship, and their magic. They put their instruments away and know that they are able to play a song. Just then the timer rings, knowing it's time for them to go on to their next rehearsal space.

Sun says, "Looks like our time is up."

"Yeah. It's time for us to head outside at the football field." Rainbow Dash adds carrying her guitar case.

"Playing that song is fun. We are going to have loads of fun in the showcase, " Pinkie says with excitement.

"Okay Pinkie, let's get going before Trixie and the Illusion show up," Applejack replies.

Rainbow roll her eyes with annoyance and says with sarcasm, "Yeah. I don't need to hear another on of her Great and Powerful Appearance."

The girls have their instruments packed and are heading to their next space for the day. They are very excited that the showcase is coming soon, and soon they will be playing for the whole school. As they leave, Sun is still wondering about the magic that has appear within them, and if there will be more to come in the future. As long as Sun and her friends stick together, they are able to handle anything.


End file.
